


Stay With Me, You Fucker

by Opalgirl



Series: Saints Row Stuff Collection [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: A thing set during "Bleeding Out"





	

She ought to be driving, not sitting in the backseat with him sprawled in her lap. If she was behind the wheel, she’d at least feel less _useless_.

The car fishtails across two lanes, throwing her up against the door and Johnny clutches at her arm.

_"Hijo de puta!”_ “Her words are loud enough to be heard over the horns and the sounds of oncoming traffic, but it’s all muffled by the sound of her own pulse in her ears.

“Sorry, Boss, sorry–” the kid behind the wheel looks at her in the rearview, panicked.

“ _Cállate!_ "She snaps as the car lurches forward again. “Fuckin’ _drive!”_

“I’m sorry,” Johnny mumbles, and her heart drops.

“ _Por favor_ ,” she says, not looking at where her hands are pressed against his side. She doesn’t beg, and she hasn’t gone to church properly in years, but she might just fucking well start again. “ _Dios, por favor no_ …”

His eyes are glassy, glasses long gone, and he stares up at her. “Fuckin’…Spanish,” he mutters, the same complaint he’d made earlier.

“ _Quédate conmigo_ ,” she says, head going too fast to voice her thoughts in English right this second, “ _por favor,_ Johnny.”

“Rey.”

Her heart _hurts_ , and her chest is too tight. She wants to _scream_ , wants to pound that little shit into the pavement for what he’s done, she wants to _cry,_ but she can’t. “ _Sí?_ ”

“You got _fantastic_  tits, just…” he stops, grunting as they go over a curb, “sayin’.”

“Yeah, and it’s gonna be hard for you to admire ‘em if you die, so fuckin’ _don’t_.”


End file.
